Moonlit Sleuths
by AWinx
Summary: Takes place after the Guild arc. Enter Taiko Hirabayashi, Shimizu Shikin and Murasaki Shikibu, three new ability users who join the Agency, and are about to face supernatural threats, as well as their confrontation with their inner demons and personal issues. OC story.
1. The Agency

Chapter 1: The Agency

**hello my lovely motherfuckers**

**so I'm deep in bungou stray dogs hell with my bestie, and I decided to write an OC story dedicated to our OCs (with a sprinkle of OC x canon inserted in there, don't get triggered)**

**please don't flame me or attack me, I would appreciate some constructive criticism at the very least**

**anyways, enjoy this trashy fanfic**

**I don't own the BSD Characters, they belong to Kafka Asagiri, I own Taiko Hirabayashi and Shimizu Shikin (my OCs, not the authors they were named after), my friend (let's call her Lapis) owns Murasaki Shikibu (again, the OC, not the author she was named after**

* * *

Yokohama. An average city. Not loud like Tokyo, nor quiet to the point of a ghost town, but it was average, although it has its fair share of poverty. It was already getting dark, with the sun going down and the night-sky starting to cover the daylight.

Despite almost getting dark, a young girl was not ready to give up, so she decided to sing and play the guitar one more time, hoping that she and her friend would achieve a tip or two, at the very least.

She had short, sandy-blonde hair kept neat with black hairpins, green eyes and a fair skin. So, she took a deep breath, tapped her fingers on the guitar, then started playing.

_The ocean, the factories, the shopping districts_

_It is a city with pretty views_

_Everyone, welcome to Yokohama City_

Once the girl finished the short song, she looked at the numerous civilians passing by, expecting someone to drop a coin. However, she slumped in disappointment as she knew for a fact that they were either too busy going to wherever they were going, or they were just ignoring them.

She turned to her other friend, who was laying her head on the wall behind them. "How much do we have again?" she asked.

Her friend had short, wavy chin length brown hair, with her bangs kept neat by a mint-colored hair-clip. She also had dark-turquoise eyes, a fair skin, with freckles decorated over cheeks.

The brunette peeked over the can, and sighed. "Only two cents so far," she said.

"Aw, shucks," the sandy-blonde haired girl groaned. She scratched her head, unknowing what to do next. "Well this is just bad luck, isn't it Shimi?"

Shimizu nodded. "Yeah...," she replied, hugging her knees. Then her stomach growled really loudly, that it could attract attention from two or more people from the crowd passing by them. "I'm really hungry, Taiko. I want rice..."

Taiko laid her head on the wall, as if it was the fifth time this week. "Damn, I really want some coffee and taiyaki, too..."

It's been exactly two days since Taiko Hirabayashi and Shimizu Shikin were kicked out of their house. Or rather, _Taiko's_ house, for that matter.

Taiko and Shimizu were childhood friends and adoptive sisters. They lived together for ten years. Since their parents were out of the picture, they were orphans, so they took care of each other, signifying their maturity and sisterly love for each other.

Taiko was only nine-years old when she stumbled upon Shimizu, who had just been beaten up after failed attempts of pickpocketing. Of course, Taiko was kind enough to invite her to her house and give her the food that she's been craving for and been trying to steal for how many days now.

Shimizu was so grateful to her newfound friend, that she gladly stayed in the house with her, and became Taiko's companion.

The two stuck together like chewed gum. They were each others' shoulders to cry on and they were each others' pillar of support. Like typical best friends, they have their fair share of fights, but always manage to resolve it. Even at school, the students would always notice how often those two are together, with even the majority of them thinking the two as if they were real sisters.

Taiko was cheerful, spunky and tremendously carefree. Even if she seemed to be a freeloader, she was relatively mature and has the vibe of a big-sister. Due to her apparent cheerfulness, she was always seen with a casual, calm smile on her face, even in the most bizarre situations. Shimizu, on the other hand, was more on the quiet side. She was soft-spoken, innocent, and quite shy. She would often be the one to let Taiko speak for themselves in some situations.

The girls also helped each other in taking care of the house whilst living their everyday lives. Being mature at the preteen age, they also learned how to shuffle their money and pay bills.

All normal. Until the last few months, they've been struggling to keep up with finances. And just two days ago, they failed to meet the deadline for the payment, thus rendering them homeless, and making them end up in where they are now. Taiko and Shimizu were so shocked by this misfortune, that they couldn't even think about what to do next, and that they never saw this coming, yet alone prepared for the worse.

Even worse, with their current bankruptcy, they hadn't been able to eat anything for two days straight. It would only be a matter of time before they starve to death, and die right in the spot they are currently in.

It was already getting late at night, and the two friends knew that it would be best to sleep already, since playing in the late hours would be useless.

"Hey, Taiko..." Shimizu muttered.

Taiko turned to look at her friend. "Hm? What is it?" she asked.

Shimizu didn't want to talk about the situation they were in again, but she did anyways. "... we will pull through this, right?" she asked. "I-I mean, I know we had a streak of bad luck over the past few days, but I... just wanna know if you think that we will pull through this."

Taiko tilted her head. "What makes you ask that all of a sudden?" she said.

"The truth is... I'm not really sure if we can get through this," Shimizu said hesitantly, looking at the sky. "Im not saying that it's hopeless, but... I just need some assurance to calm me down."

Truth be told, if anyone was in their shoes at this moment, it would be sensible to think that it would be hopeless, given their limited resources and lack of food and money. It was as if they were poor and disabled beggars, begging for the least amount of money.

"Well..." Taiko started. "It is hard, yes, but all I can say is... we will just have to wait and see. Who knows? Maybe we'll get a happy change if we just let life do its way. Well, to be honest, I also don't really know if we can pull through this either."

Taiko then flashed a close-eyed smile. "But, I think in these kinds of situations, let's just believe in the best. Sooner or later, our luck will get better. That's what I can assure."

Shimizu thought for a moment, before she smiled back and nodded. Taiko was always the happy-go lucky type that had strong faith in almost everything. No matter how bad or worse the situation is, she would always assure Shimizu that everything will work out in the end, even if Taiko never knew about it. She would always never lose hope and look forward to what life throws at them. Taiko's tremendous amount of hope is what makes her unique.

"Now then, let's go to sleep," Taiko said, laying herself on the blanket. She then winked. "You'll never know, tomorrow might just be the lucky day for us."

Shimizu giggled, laying herself on the blanket next to her. "Mm!" she said. "I trust you, Taiko."

Taiko closed her eyes, and spoke again. "I knew you'd trust me, Shimi."

* * *

The next morning, the two girls continued to do whatever they can to receive money from the passing civilians. Shimizu wrote on a piece of paper she had, and raised it up for others to see. It read:

_**We Are In Need Of Donations**_

She thought that it would make the people pity them and drop some money in their little can. As a matter of fact, it did work, with only two people showing some mercy for the homeless girls and giving some tips.

As for Taiko's turn, she did attract two people with her singing, and they gave tips as well. Perhaps Taiko was right, maybe today might just be their lucky day.

Or perhaps, today might just be more than their lucky day.

It was in the afternoon when the two decided to rest for a little while. Their arms felt like jelly from holding the signs and the guitar, but at least they were able to get some money. They were determined more than ever to receive as much as they needed so that they could buy something that's essential to their survival.

"P-Please, just leave me alone," a mature, female voice was heard from the alleyway. The two girls' ears perked up and looked at the alleyway. They waited for her to speak again to make sure they weren't hearing things.

"Listen, I have some unfinished business, so just please let me go, I don't have time for this," the girl's voice was sounding more scared. Judging from her tone, the two friends knew that this woman was in danger and that they couldn't just sit there like ducks and let her suffer from whatever is she's facing currently.

Taiko looked at Shimizu. "Yikes, someone's in trouble," she said casually, yet with a serious tone. "We should probably come to her rescue."

Shimizu was hesitant at first. She was always the type to be scared to do something risky and let her friend handle it, but once she knew that it was the right thing to do (and because they could get some good luck out of this good deed), she nodded. "L-Let's go," she said.

As soon as they stood up, Taiko grabbed her guitar. Shimizu looked at her in confusion. She then realized it. "Wait, you're not gonna..."

Taiko nodded casually. "Yep," she said, looking at her guitar. "Figured that this would be a great weapon. Although I know damn well it's gonna break..."

Shimizu sweatdropped. "U-Uh-huh..."

The two girls quietly walked over to the alleyway, as so they wouldn't be spotted instantly. Once they reached the alleyway, the two girls saw a brown-haired girl with glasses being held by a muscular man that looked like he was one of those nasty perverts.

The man had a large sneer on his face, as if he was a predator happy to catch its prey. His grip on the girl tightened. "Come on, don't be shy," he said in a threatening tone. "Don't be so rude."

The girl was sweating heavily and her heartbeat ran at a rapid pace. She was going to be either harassed, kidnapped, or even worse; get _killed_.

"Hey there," Taiko called out casually, as if the man she was calling out to was her friend. "What are you doing to the poor girl?"

The brunette looked at her saviors. She felt her shoulders drop a bit, thankful that some strangers came to her rescue. But she wasn't safe yet, not with this man gripping her arm and doing whatever he's going to do to her.

The man scoffed. He wasn't pleased about people invading his privacy. "Where'd the hell did you you two come from?" he asked, annoyed. "Get out, none of your business for your noses to stick in to."

"Ahh, getting irritable, I see," Taiko said, voice calm and chipper, like the guy was nothing to her. "We're just doing the right thing; saving people from nasty assholes like you."

Shimizu nodded shakily, and faced the man. "P-Please, just let go of her," she pleaded. "We can do this peacefully, so might as well." She knew that this kind of talk wouldn't work anyways, but she had to take her chances, and there was a possibility that the man was merciful enough to listen to her.

The man let go of the girl's arm and started walking towards them. He walked calmly and slowly- in a creepy manner, like a horror movie killed about to finis their victim.

"You girls just keep getting nosier and nosier these days," he said. He brought out a pocket knife from his pocket, and raised it towards the girls. "... Nothing personal."

Just before he could charge, Taiko opened her palms, letting out black-colored soundwaves that blasted the guy into a wall. The sandy-blonde haired girl blew her hands like a gun, and calmly walked to the pervert. _She was an ability user._

She waved her hands casually like it was nothing, a close-eyed smile her face. "_Nothing too personal_," she said. She then turned to Shimizu. "If this guys gonna fight for that girl, then he'll be our guest."

Shimizu nodded. She closed her eyes and stood in her area, concentrating. Her necklace and hair-clip then glowed a crystal color aura, and seconds later, she opened her eyes, now colored yellow, as an effect of her ability.

The man got up, his back aching from when he hit the wall. "So what if you're ability users?" he taunted. "That doesn't make any difference in me finishing you girls off!"

Following what he said, he let out a roar and charged towards the girls. Taiko and Shimizu dodged swiftly, letting the man fall flat on his face. Even though it was useless to keep charging at them with his knife, he still did when he got up. He first charged at Shimizu, only for him to be kicked in his crotch. He yelled out in pain, giving an opening for the freckled girl to flip him over her shoulder.

"Nnniiiice," Taiko complimented. Shimizu giggled in response. "Thank you."

Just then, the four-eyed brunette called out. "Look out, you two-!"

Before the two of them could react, the man grabbed Shimizu's hand and cut her palm, blood spurting out of the open wound. The freckled-girl fell back and yelped in pain, looking at her hand in pure horror.

"Shimi-!" Taiko cried out. She bent over to check her friend's hand. As she did, the man glowed, holding his knife, now stained with blood. He laughed maniacally, with a twisted smile on his face.

"You didn't think that I was an ability user too, didn't you?!" he taunted. "That's one of the many secrets to outwitting your opponent: false claims!"

The man leaped at them, surprisingly stronger than ever, but Taiko and Shimizu barely missed. They backed away, and stood in front of the four-eyed brunette.

"Stay back!" Shimizu warned, earning a nod from the four-eyed brunette.

"He's stronger, all of a sudden," Taiko said.

Shimizu looked at her, panting. "But I think he only got stronger after he slashed me with his knife," she recalled.

Just then, realization hit Taiko like a brick.

Holy moly- I think this guy has the ability to grow stronger when he draws blood with his knife! If that's the case, then we have to avoid getting slashed by this guy if we don't want him to whip our asses that easily.

After Taiko finished her deduction, the man charged at the three girls. Luckily, Taiko had time to react, so she grabbed her guitar and smacked him as hard as she could. Blood spurted out of his nose and one of his teeth fell out of his mouth from the impact, and the man fell to the floor, crying in pain. Taiko did hit successfully, but at the cost of the guitar breaking in half, with the strings cut and messy.

"Awww," Taiko said sadly, examining the broken guitar. "This thing was my favorite."

The man spit a mouthful of blood, and glared at Taiko. "You BITCH!" he yelled, clearly enraged by the damage she dealt to him. He stood up and was about to charge at her again when a voice from above erupted the scenery.

"Oh my, that is quite the commotion from down there," a man's voice called out, having the same calm tone as Taiko's.

The girls and the man looked above to see another man on the roof of a building. He was extremely handsome, and looked to be quite tall and have a slim build. He had wavy, brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a trench coat over some white pants and khakis. Strangely enough, he had bandages wrapped on both arms and on his neck.

The pervert scoffed. "Stay out of here, ain't your business," he warned the trenchcoat-wearing man.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," the brown-haired handsome male said casually before leaping off the roof and landing perfectly on his feet, leaving shocked looks on the girls' faces. He grabbed the pervert's hands, and blue flashes erupted from the physical contact. Then, the pervert's eyes fluttered and fell on the ground, unconscious.

"We've been looking for you everywhere," the Bandaged-wearing man said, even though the pervert was already unconscious. He placed his hands in his coat pockets and looked at the girls. "Are you ladies alright?"

Shimizu nodded. "Y-Yes," she said. "Th-Thank you."

The bandaged-wearing man nodded, flashing a close eyed smile. "You're quite welcome," he responded nicely. "I was about to jump off the roof to my death when I heard the commotion below."

Taiko, Shimizu and the four-eyed brunette's eyes widened. They looked at him as if he was a deranged person. "... what?" The four eyed brunette spoke up, clearly confused at what he said.

The girls could only think of one thing: W_as this man really about to commit suicide?_ Second of all, who was this man, and what did he just do to the pervert?

Taiko's face was filled with shock and surprise, yet she spoke calmly. "You... were actually gonna commit suicide?" she asked.

"That's right," the man responded casually, as if it was nothing. "I like suicide."

This man was strange. Really, _really_ strange. They didn't know if he was serious or he's just sick in the head. Who in the world would like suicide, aside from this man? It's been only a minute since they first met and they knew that his man was a bizarre person.

"Oh, by the way, I am Osamu Dazai," he introduced himself. He faced the girls. "Nice to meet you three."

Taiko waved. "Hello, _Dazai-san_," she greeted. "Nice to meet you. I'm Taiko Hirabayashi."

She then gestured to Shimizu. "This is my best friend, Shimizu Shikin," she said, with the freckled girl nodding, out of shyness. Taiko then turned to the four-eyed brunette. "And you are...?"

"Murasaki Shikibu." The four-eyed brunette said, and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And I thank you for saving me. I would have been that man's play toy had you not all arrived to my rescue."

Taiko waved her hands, smiling. "Ahh, no biggie," she said. "We just did what our conscience told us to do." She then faced Shimizu. "Right?"

Shimizu nodded again, giving "Mm" sounds.

Murasaki sweatdropped at Shimizu. "Well... what about your guitar? It looked like you treasured that instrument," she asked, mildly concerned.

Taiko held up her broken guitar. "Oh. This?" she said, looking at it. "This thing is broken for good. I don't think I'll be able to have enough money to buy another one."

Murasaki sweatdropped. She turned to Shimizu, only to see Dazai kneeling at her feet and stroking her fingers so delicately. Shimizu stood still, shocked and beet-red from this man's gesture. For one thing, this man was indeed handsome. Any girl would fall for him.

"What delicate, soft fingers you have," Dazai spoke so softly. "Would you like to commit a double suicide with me-"

The back of his head was hit with a black notebook. Shimizu squeaked in shock. Taiko and Murasaki jumped a bit from his unexpected surprise.

"Owie!" Dazai cried out in pain, holding his head. "That hurt."

"_BASTARD!_"

A tall man with blonde-hair, glasses and a yellow suit appeared in front of the alleyway. He was so angry, steam was basically coming out of his nostrils and ears. A boy with white choppy hair, pale skin and wearing suspenders stood beside him, looking to be intimidated by the blonde man's fuse.

"Ahhh, Kunikida-kun! Atsushi-kun! You two came-"

Kunikida, the blonde-haired man, grabbed Dazai by the collar, enraged beyond recognition. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, TIME-HOGGING, WASTEFUL BANDAGED-BASTARD! You have disrupted my perfect schedule with your suicidal nonsense! Have some head, you idiot!"

The boy named Atsushi sweatdropped. "K-Kunikida-san, please calm down-" he tried to calm down.

Kunikida turned to him sharply. "Not now!" he yelled, loud enough for Atsushi to shudder.

"R-Right-!" Atsushi sputtered in fear.

The girls were confused at the unexpected friends of Dazai, a man they just met. "Uh... hi!" Taiko greeted, not knowing anything else to say other than being friendly.

Kunikida stopped yelling and turned to look at the girls. He eyed them suspiciously, fixing his glasses. "Who are these brats?" he asked harshly.

Dazai waved his hands. "Oh, just some girls that helped capture the criminal we've been hunting for days now," he said. "At least it's spared me some workload."

Kunikida looked at him as if he offended his favorite thing in the world. "That alone doesn't guarantee your freedom lazing around," he reprimanded. He then turned to Atsushi. "Brat, tie this criminal up."

"R-Right," the pale-skinned boy agreed to, and began to tie up the unconscious criminal.

"So... hi," Taiko greeted again.

Kunikida fixed his glasses. "What are your names?" he asked.

"Taiko Hirabayashi," Taiko introduced herself. "So from what Dazai-san calls you, you're Kunikida, and the one over there is... Atsushi?"

"Yeah," Atsushi said, still tying up the criminal. "Atsushi Nakajima. Nice to meet you."

"... Doppo Kunikida." The blonde-haired man reluctantly introduced himself.

"They are my fellow coworkers at the Armed Detective Agency," Dazai told them.

"Wait, the Agency?" Murasaki asked. "I've heard... quite a lot about you guys. From police officers and news reporters, you all deal with near-supernatural threats and mysteries, and that most of the staff are ability users?"

"Yes," Kunikida confirmed. "All of that is true, as a matter of fact."

"Wow..." Shimizu muttered, surprised.

Their conversation was then interrupted by not one, but two loud stomach growls. Murasaki, Kunikida, Dazai and Atsushi (who finished tying up the criminal) looked at Taiko and Shimizu, with embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Haha.." Taiko laughed nervously, scratching her head. "... to tell you the truth, we haven't eaten anything for two days straight."

Atsushi's eyes widened. "Wait- what?!" he said, obviously concerned. "What do you mean you two haven't eaten anything for those two days? Wait, so..."

Shimizu sweatdropped. "It's... a long story," she told them. "... b-but... do you mind taking us out to eat?

* * *

"... you poor things," Murasaki said, holding her bowl of ramen. Taiko and Shimizu had just told their new friends about their misfortune over the past few days and their struggle to earn money.

Dazai nodded as well. "How unfortunate, truly unfortunate for you girls to end up so homeless and starving," he said. "Reminds me of how we took in Atsushi-kun."

Atsushi sweatdropped. Being at the restaurant right now with these three girls reminded him of when he met Dazai and Kunikida for the first time. He felt nostalgic.

On the other hand, Kunikida wasn't pleased. He sat, with his arms crossed and was not happy. He was irritated. "This isn't what was planned for in this schedule!" he complained. "Ridiculous! Utterly wasteful and ridiculous!"

As for Taiko and Shimizu, they were gobbling up food faster than a speeding race car. They were so hungry, they consumed six bowls combined. They were having the time of their lives in this place. The sweet taste of rice, pork, sauce and water greatly energized them. They weren't going to eat as big as this any time soon after this.

"This is the stuff dreams are made off, Shimi!" Taiko said, mouthful of pork. "Mmmm! I thought I would never shavor the taste ov ricee and pohrk again!"

"Mmmmmm! Sho good! Sho good!" Shimizu said happily, mouthful of rice. "Rice, I misshed you sho sho much!"

Murasaki sweatdropped. "I know you two are happy about eating and all, but dont forget some table manners," she reminded. "Especially talking with your mouthful."

"Riiiight!" Taiko and Shimizu were too happy and too busy gobbling up their food, they replied carelessly, earning a sigh from their new friend.

"Well... I'm glad that you two are enjoying the food," Atsushi said. "You should try the chazuke here. It's soooooo good..." his mouth watered at the mention of his favorite food.

"Chazuke?" Shimizu asked, whilst eating. "That has rice, doesn't it? I should try it sometime! I just love, love rice-related food... rice is love, rice is life..."

Taiko sweatdropped. "Haha, Shimi here loves rice to death," she told them. "Ever since we met."

Murasaki nodded. "Oh, I see," she said.

* * *

Taiko and Shimizu held their full stomachs, happy looks plastered all over their faces. Eight bowls were stacked on top of each other, all empty and barely contained leftovers.

"Ahhh, that felt so good," Taiko sighed happily, clutching her stomach. "I don't think we'll be able to eat like that for a long time!"

"M-hm!" Shimizu replied, clutching her stomach as well. "My stomach is happy and satisfied~"

Dazai chuckled at the quirkiness of these two best friends. "Ahh, friendship," he commented.

"So... what now?" Taiko asked.

"What do you mean?" Atsushi questioned.

Taiko straightened herself and wiped her mouth. "After we eat and all... what can the rest of us do? I mean, Mura can go back to wherever she was at, and that leaves Shimi and I... homeless again."

"Why would you say so?" Murasaki asked, concerned.

"Well... w-we aren't really sure if the Agency would take us in, since we're struggling with money and all, and we need a new home to stay in," Shimizu told them. "Otherwise, Taiko and I might as well continue to live on the streets and beg for money."

Atsushi couldn't help but feel pity for these girls. In a way, they reminded him of himself, back when he was a lonely, starving orphan, back when he was kicked out...

He turned to Dazai. "Dazai-san, is it possible for the three of them to join?" he asked.

"... Perhaps."

Hearing this gave Taiko and Shimizu a spark of hope. Perhaps they will finally go back to living normally with food and expenses. "Wait, _three?_" Shimizu asked.

"Well..." Atsushi turned to Murasaki. "... don't you wanna join too?"

Taiko looked at Murasaki. "Mura-san, what do you think?" she asked. "I think this detective thingy is going to be fun and can change our lives forever."

Murasaki thought for a moment. Taiko was right for one thing; maybe this can change her for the better, considering her past... she had the slightest hope that things will get better. And if she's up for the challenge, then perhaps that this challenge can help her learn to grow better. Better than...

"... very well then," Murasaki said, after a moment of thinking. "I think I'm up for the challenge."

"Great!" Taiko said happily. "Take us in, please Kuni-san!"

Kunikida gave a dirty look upon being called that nickname, but brushed it off anyways. "... first of all, are you ability users?" he asked.

"Kunikida-kun, even if they weren't, at least they'll be useful to us in the slightest amount," Dazai said casually.

Kunikida looked at him with a dirty look for approximately the fifth time today. "But certain criteria needs to be met if they are to join us. The Agency requires intelligent ability users that have common knowledge and good deductive skills."

"But still though, don't make them feel useless..." Atsushi pointed out.

"... actually, we are ability users," Taiko announced. "Both Shimi and I."

"Then do tell us," Kunikida said.

Taiko nodded, and began to explain her ability. "So, ever heard of soundwaves before?" she asked them.

Murasaki, Kunikida, Atsushi and Dazai nodded. Taiko took this as a cue. "Well, take a look at this," she said, before facing towards the wall. She opened her palm and black-colored soundwaves burst from her hands. The soundwaves flowed so strong yet smoothly, it created a slight crack in the wall.

Taiko stopped demonstrating her ability, and turned to face them. "My ability Black Notes allows me to use and manipulate soundwaves," she explained. "I can use it for different means, like restricting enemies' movements, boost the movements of Shimi... and as I demonstrated a while ago, create some dents in areas. But the backdraw is that it can only affect certain areas, of course."

Murasaki nodded. "Hm. Interesting ability."

Taiko turned to Shimizu, for it was her turn to show and explain her ability.

"O-Oh, right!" Shimizu stuttered, a bit nervous, but took a deep breath and relaxed. She held her jewel necklace. "See, my ability Broken Ring allows me to use bonds to strengthen my aura and enhance my physical attributes. But I need to be in a focused and composed state to activate said ability."

"So, I assume that your bonds are stored in jewelry?" Kunikida deducted.

Shimizu nodded. "Yes," she answered. "In the jewelry that I wear. As long as the jewelry I wear has a special connection with people I met, or in short- bonds."

"Ahh, Interesting, so interesting," Dazai commented.

"But... only strong bonds are required, right?" Atsushi asked.

"Only strong bonds," Shimizu answered his question. "If it's from an acquaintance or someone you hardly know, my ability won't accept those factors. It needs strong bonds, like familial, sisterly, friendship, love...those kinds of things."

"You should totally see Shimi on battlefield when using her ability," Taiko said, arms behind back in relaxation. "She's different from her usual ditzy and shy self."

Shimizu sweatdropped. She then turned to Murasaki. "What about your ability, Murasaki-san?" she asked.

Murasaki went quiet for a moment. From her eerie silence, it looked like her ability was unsettling and that it's difficult to say the least.

"I... uh...," Murasaki muttered. "... it's, kind of complicated to explain."

"Huh?" Taiko asked. "It can't be that hard to explain, can it?"

"Well, the thing is..." Murasaki said sheepishly. "I'm... not so sure if my ability is suitable for this job."

Kunikida closed his eyes and sighed. "... then I suppose the two brats with short hair will join," he said. Atsushi and the others looked at him, confused why he would leave poor Murasaki out.

"B-But, Kunikida-san," Atsushi piped up. "We just can't leave Murasaki-san behind. Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"We don't know about this girl's ability, and she won't even bother telling us one bit," Kunikida harshly said. "It's either she's lying or just hiding it from us for personal reasons. She needs to prove it right here, right now that she has an ability."

Taiko frowned. "But Kuni-san~" she said. "Her not telling her ability doesn't really mean that she's not suitable enough to join. Maybe she will reveal it when the time is right."

"Plus, don't you just feel pity for Mura-chan?" Dazai asked. "Especially since after we befriended her, this is how we treat her?"

Shimizu nodded. "Y-You'll just have to wait and see for yourself," she said. "Murasaki-san might have more potential than you thought."

Kunikida looked at all of them. As much as he wanted to protest, he can't help but listen to his gut telling him that this wasn't the right thing to do. He may have a logical reason for what he said, but he knew the emotional response wasn't going to be pretty.

"Grrr, FINE!" Kunikida yelled in defeat. He then looked at Murasaki. "You're in, on one condition: Show us what you're capable of in the entrance exam."

"Wait- entrance exam?" Shimizu asked.

"Oh, right, right!" Dazai remembered. "You must all go through an entrance examination to prove if you are all worthy to join the Agency. We all go through that, even Atsushi-kun here!"

Atsushi sweatdropped. Taiko slammed her hands on the table in panic. "Oh man!" she cried out. "An exam?! Uh, do you have a pen and paper? What do we have to study? Any topics that-"

"NOT that kind of exam, Hirabayashi," Kunikida corrected her. "It's more on application of practical skills and deductive skills. You must combine your intelligence and ability skills in order to pass the exam. Of course if you fail, you won't join the Agency."

"Entrance exams...," Shimizu muttered. "Scary..."

"We'll be fine," Taiko said casually, yawning whilst arms behind her back. "We've gone through situations worse than exams."

Murasaki looked at her. "Are you assuring or you're that carefree?" she asked bluntly.

"Hmmm..." Taiko pondered. "... I don't know?"

Murasaki sighed in response.

"But, we're up for the challenge!" Taiko cheerfully said.

She then grabbed Shimizu's hands in excitement. "Hear that, Shimi?" she said. "We're gonna have a new home real soon and some real jobs!"

Shimizu beamed with excitement. "Mm!" she nodded happily. "I'm a little scared, but... as you say, let life play it all out and face the future with courage!"

Taiko and Shimizu were squealing in excitement. They never imagined that they would have good luck this soon. And as Taiko said... they just let life play it all out and that they knew that things will get better soon. Murasaki gave a small smile, gushed by the friendship of these two.

"HEY! Don't be so loud, you'll disrupt the customers!" Kunikida reprimanded.

"Ahh, let them be, Kunikida-kun," Dazai said carelessly. He then smiled at them. "Those two are made for each other."

"Is that suppose to in regards to friendship or..." Murasaki trailed off, wanting to be ambiguous on what she was gonna say next.

As soon as Taiko and Shimizu finished their little excitement hug, they turned to Dazai and Kunikida. "So... where do we stay for the night?"

* * *

**there u reached the end of this horrible first chapter**

**i tried my best to capture the bsd characters, so please don't attack me**

**Murasaki's ability is gonna be revealed next chapter**

**if y'all want to know what her ability is, look at the works of the real life author she was inspired by**

**if anyone guesses right, their OC (no matter the fandom, or if you have an OC) will make a small cameo in this story**

**anyways, peace out**


	2. Entrance Exam

Chapter 2: Entrance Exam

**I'm back again wih another shitty chapter**

**To be honest I don't really think that this story is gonna do well, I mean everyone here doesn't really like OC stories uwu**

**But oh well, enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Murasaki woke to the sound of birds chirping in the early morning. She sat up and yawned, looking around the room she slept in. Just then, she heard three knocks on her door. It was morning and now she was already getting knocks.

"Mura~" Taiko called out from behind the door. "Time to wake!"

Murasaki looked at the door and rubbed her eyes, then put on her glasses. Even though she found the energy to stand up and walk to the door, she was still sleepy. She hazily opened the door to see her the sandy-blonde haired girl in her doorway, with a warm smile on her face.

"Ah... Taiko-san..." Murasaki mumbled.

Her eyes were heavy, but they grew a bit large upon looking at what Taiko was wearing. "... Oh, you've got a new outfit..."

Taiko nodded, flashing a close-eyed smile. "Yup."

Taiko was no longer wearing her rags, and was replaced with an outfit that was reminiscent of the 1900's. She wore a white blouse with puffy sleeves, a green tie with yellow stripes, suspenders with a wide, knee-length skirt, black tights and brown tassel loafers.

The sandy-blonde haired girl twirled in her new outfit. "What do you think?" she asked. "I look like a 1900's female Sherlock!"

Murasaki, still sleepy, was able to mumble a response. "... Fitting outfit..."

"Hm? You didn't sleep well last night?" Taiko said.

"Ah, no... I'm just not good at waking up in mornings...," The four-eyed brunette answered. She yawned again.

"Well..." Taiko suddenly brought up a box of mochi. "Want some mochi?"

Murasaki was suddenly wide awake by the sight of mochi in front of her, as if she was activated by a switch. "Yes, please."

Taiko laughed. "Figured you would like mochi."

Just then, a door across Murasaki's room slammed close. Then it was followed by footsteps, and Taiko turned to see her best friend beside her.

"Hi Shimi," she greeted. "Took you long enough to try the outfit."

Shimizu sweatdropped. "Sorry."

"Morning, Shimizu-san," Murasaki greeted, eating mochi. "Nice outfit."

"T-Thank you," the freckled-brunette thanked softly. Like Taiko, she was sporting a new outfit. She wore a brown jacket over a yellow and turquoise dress, black tights, and Mary Janes.

"Don't you have a new outfit, too?" Taiko questioned.

"Ah... let me change first." Murasaki said, closing the door.

After five minutes or so, the door opened, and revealed Murasaki... in her new outfit. She wore a white button-up shirt with black tie, black and rust colored skirt with flower designs at the hem, dark grey tights and brown shoes. Additionally, she wore a watch on her left wrist.

"Hmm... looking good!" Taiko complimented.

Murasaki nodded. "Thank you."

Just then, a voice greeted to them. "Morning, girls!"

The three girls looked around their surroundings to see who just called out to them. They grew confused when they couldn't see him in their sight. "D-Down, here, down here," the voice told them.

Taiko looked below the balcony to see a pair of khakis stuck between the poles of the railings. The sandy-blonde haired girl leaned over to see who was dangling from the railings.

"D-Dazai-san!" Shimizu cried out first in surprise. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing..?"

"Assuming that you're trying to commit suicide?" Taiko asked.

"Yes," Dazai replied, dangling upside down. "According to the book 'A Complete Guide To Suicide', one of the many ways you can die is to let yourself hang upside down, so that the blood will rush to your head and will trigger a brain hemorrhage, leading to a severe stroke, in which that leads— to death!"

Murasaki sweatdropped. "A book like that exists..?" she questioned.

"My feet hurt," Dazai said.

"That's the point of suicide," Taiko remarked. "Pain and suffering."

"I like suicide... but not _pain_ or _suffering_." Dazai corrected her. This man was getting stranger and stranger the more they interacted with him. "Now would you girls kindly lift me up?"

The girls didn't question it further, and helped him up. Once he landed on the floor of the balcony, he stretched. "Ahh, that's better," he said relaxingly.

Taiko, Shimizu and Murasaki all sweatdropped simultaneously. They didn't know what to say or what to feel about Dazai's obsession with suicide. It's been a day since they met, and they haven't quite gotten used to it. But whatever these man's quirks were, it made him unique and likable... to say the least.

As soon as he was done stretching, he turned to the girls, and he was astounded by the new outfits. "Quite lovely outfits, girls," he complimented with a wink. "You all look so ravishing."

"Thanks," Taiko replied. "Did you buy these for us?"

"No, but Akiko-san did," Dazai told them.

Murasaki raised an eyebrow. "Who's Akiko-san?"

"Ahh, you'll meet her soon." The bandaged-man replied casually, placing his hands in his coat's pockets.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps dashing towards them. Alarmed, they turned around to see Atsushi had caught up to them, panting heavily.

"Atsushi-kun?" Dazai said in surprise. "What's the rush?"

"Kunikida-san... called..." he told them breathlessly. "... there's... an emergency at the warehouse nearby..!"

His erratic and shaky breathing was enough to interpret the meaning of his message. Dazai and the girls's eyes widened. _Something was wrong._

"What kind of emergency?" Shimizu asked.

"... some criminals... kidnapped a woman... and are holding her hostage!" Atsushi finished.

"That's terrible..!" Shimizu gasped.

"Oh no," Murasaki mumbled.

"That doesn't sound too good," Taiko said.

Dazai was just as shocked as his peers were, yet his reaction was suppressed by a calm yet urgent look on his face. "... lead us there." he demanded.

The girls was about to agree, but one thought stopped them. "Hey, What about the entrance exam?" Taiko asked.

Dazai turned to the girls. "The entrance exam can wait," he said. "... We have much more pressing matters to tend to."

* * *

The quintet quickly travelled to the designated warehouse on foot. Kunikida, who was there already, regrouped with them. They hid behind some crates near the entrance, as so not to be spotted by the said criminals.

Even though Taiko, Shimizu and Murasaki were occupied by this sudden emergency, they can't help but think of the missed entrance exam. This wasn't the first time that the three of them were in a situation like this, but the raised stakes made them even more nervous. They were amateurs working with experienced detectives. Someone's life was on the line here, and one wrong move, they'll never be able to forgive themselves. Their inexperience could very well play a part in their potential failure.

"What's it like over there?" Atsushi whispered, as so to avoid attract attention.

"I only took a small glance, but I was able to make out what's inside the warehouse," Kunikida explained in a low tone. "It seems that there are only two men inside, guarding their hostage, who is gagged and tied to a chair."

"There are only two, but I don't think it's going to be easy getting past them," Taiko pointed out.

"Taiko-chan might be right," Dazai agreed. "They might be more powerful than we thought, so underestimating them won't be wise. We best be careful around those criminals."

"Now here's our next problem," Kunikida continued on. "Confronting them. For all we know, one step we take, and then they'll immediately resort to killing the woman off before we can stop them. They are quick to provoke and are ruthless."

They all fell silent. None of them knew what to do at this point. They knew that if they said the wrong thing or did the wrong thing, that poor woman would be finished quicker than an eagle finishing off their prey.

"The floor's open for ideas," Kunikida said. "Give us a good one, and make sure it's fool-proof."

Suddenly, Taiko's eyes lit up, and a plan quickly formed in her head. She slowly repeated Kunikida's warnings in her head and used her common sense, which helped her create a a strategy that wasn't too creative, but at the very least buy them time to save the woman at the same time confront those criminals without provocation. Even if this was her and her friends' first urgent situation with high stakes, she was able to get the gist of it and a spark of confidence and assurance build up inside her.

"I think I may have a plan," The sandy-blonde haired girl piped up.

The others looked at her, waiting to hear what she's gonna say.

"This better be good, Hirabayashi..." Kunikida muttered.

Taiko ignored that little doubt and started to explain. "Okay, so here's what I quickly strategized..."

* * *

"Those detectives are taking so long," one of the criminals said, a little impatient, with his legs swaying back and forth whilst sitting on one of the crates. He was a short boy with blonde hair, freckles and wore a blue jumpsuit, and a hat hanging behind his back.

The other criminal, who wore a brown hat on top of his black spiky hair, an inverness brown cape draped over his shoulders, three quarter length brown pants, white socks and black shoes, was standing by. He had his eyes closed, but he was able to keep his guard up.

"Ahh, could be that they're taking their time to discuss what plan they could execute to defeat you and I," the close-eyed criminal responded, tapping his foot on the ground lightly. "Although I highly doubt that their plan is going to be better than ours."

The woman, who was tied to a chair and gagged, sat intensely. She had black short hair with her bangs cut into a bob, magenta eyes, white buttoned-up blouse tucked into a black pleated skirt, black tights and red heels. Additionally, a golden butterfly hair-clip was pinned at the left side of her hair. A terrified expression was written on her face. She was so fearful for her life, that it kept her from talking behind her gagged mouth, in which that could lead to her death.

"Mmmm, I don't know if I can wait long," the farmer boy continued to complain. "I wanna fight them now."

"Good things come to those that wait, dear partner," the close-eyed man assured him.

"Stand still, and don't move!" A voice demanded, coming from outside the warehouse.

The close-eyed man smirked. "Ahh, speak of the devils," he said casually.

Kunikida stood firmly, holding his notebook in his hands.

_This better work, Hirabayashi!_ he thought.

"We've come to free the young woman," Kunikida explained. "Unhand her, this instant."

"Hm, is that what you're asking us to do?" the close eyed man taunted. He turned to the farmer boy, then nodded at him.

The nod was enough for the farmer boy to understand, so he took out a small pocket knife from his pockets and quickly went behind the woman, and drew it closer to the woman's neck. The woman screamed through her gags and shook her legs hysterically. _She was gonna die._

Kunikida began to panic, but he sucked it up. It was part of the plan, after all.

"Come any closer, and I'll delve this shrapnel deep into her throat~" the farmer boy warned happily, as if he enjoyed the pleasure of killing someone.

"What plans do you have to stop us right here, right now?" The close eyed man continued to taunt. "We'd be delighted to hear it... on this woman's dead body."

Dazai came out of his hiding place, hands in his coat's pockets. "Now now, let's not get so hasty so quickly," he said casually. "What fun is it if immediately killed that woman? Don't you want... a good old fight so settle this?"

Murasaki came out of her hiding spot as well, nodding. "Personally, I think villains like you will feel more accomplished if they defeat their enemies and get away with killing their hostage." she said calmly. "It's more than one achievement - it gives one a stronger feeling of power. After all, "the more you do, the more you earn", as some men say."

The two criminals exchanged looks. They had a point, after all. If they kill their hostage immediately without a fight, that alone won't be satisfactory for the both of them. To fully feel accomplished and prouder, they would have to crush their enemies, and afterwards kill their hostage, so that their opponents will feel double times the failure, and their pride would grow.

"... Sounds fun!" The farmer boy gave in, drawing the knife away from the woman's neck and took a fighting stance. "I've been waiting or this!" **(A/N: If you know this reference, then I salute you.)**

The close eyed man smirked. "... very well then, I _accept your challenge!_"

He reached into his pockets, took out a pair of glasses, put it on, an his eyes opened. His eyes were green-colored.

"Lone Poet!" Kunikida shouted out, as he wrote on his notebook. Once he finished writing, he teared out the page he wrote on, and the notebook glowed a green aura. A revolver appeared in place of the page he was holding, and he aimed it at the criminals.

Dazai took a fighting stance. "Well this will be fun," he said, smirking. "I might die peacefully!"

Murasaki sweatdropped, and took out her staff. "Not the time, Dazai-san."

The sides stood intensely, looking at each other. Then, the farmer-boy grabbed a crate and threw it at them, beginning the duel. The detectives barely dodged, and the crate smashed into pieces upon missing them and hitting the ground.

The criminal wearing glasses now charged towards Kunikida, who dodged the bullets that shot at him. Kunikida growled. He had to use his bullets wisely, or he would run out before he would even finish his opponent.

As for Dazai, he was calmly dodging the thrown crates at him with such swiftness and quick reflexes, all while his hands are in his coat's pockets, as if it wasn't a big deal.

Murasaki tried to help Dazai out by charging at the farmer boy with her stick, only for the farmer boy to realize that she was coming, so he quickly threw a crate at her, in which she barely dodged.

The farmer boy looked at the metal poles nearby. He suddenly had an idea. He ran towards the poles and carried them, despite them being heavy. He charged at Murasaki and began to duel with her, using the long heavy pole that he's managing to use.

_This guy's ability... he must have the ability to have superhuman strength, which could be why he's capable of carrying and throwing heavy objects that no ordinary person could have an easy time doing_. Murasaki thought, whilst dodging her opponent's attacks and shielding herself with her makeshift staff.

The fight had begun, but it was quickly growing intense by the minute. While the duel was going on, Taiko, Shimizu and Atsushi hid in an area behind the warehouse that they sneaked into, and where they would be out of the enemies' sight.

"Can we go now and free the woman?" Shimizu asked nervously.

"Not until they're fully absorbed in their fight," Atsushi instructed. "Those words that they said spiced them up a bit."

Taiko, her eyes closed and arms behind her back relaxingly, yawned. "Well, it's true that you can create blind spots in front of your enemies," she said casually. "Not really creative, but I tried."

Atsushi and Shimizu smiled a bit at her. Taiko had so much confidence, that she too, looked like she was having fun in this situation. After all, she took her philosophy to heart: J_ust let life play it all out, and the tides will change eventually._

Suddenly, they heard a cry. A painful cry. Alarmed, the three looked over to see Murasaki on the ground, clutching her right arm. It had a large cut, with blood dripping out of it.

The farmer boy held the pole, stunned as well. Blood came out of the end of the pole... _he scratched her with the end of the pole_. "Oh."

Murasaki stood in her position, and her glasses fell.

Dazai, who was busy helping Kunikida, turned to see what was wrong. "?! Mura-chan?!"

Suddenly, blue smoke erupted from her. The farmer boy covered himself to avoid getting affected by the smoke. As for the other side of the warehouse, Kunikida, the four-eyed criminal and Dazai halted their duel to see what was going on.

"?! What the hell's going on...?!" Atsushi was shocked and confused at the same time.

"What's happening to Murasaki-san-?!" Shimizu panicked.

The blue smoke cleared... but Murasaki was _no longer there_. In her place was a girl with indigo-colored hair in a ponytail wearing a sleeveless kimono-like shirt with white, light blue, and gold colored obi, black pants and white boots with black soles, head lowered.

The others were confused. _Where_ was Murasaki, and _who_ was this girl in her place? Then suddenly, realization hit them like a brick. Why else would this strange occurrence happen, unless if it's...

Dazai was astounded and shocked. "Oh.. my."

Kunikida gritted his teeth. "Tch, so this is Shikibu's ability..." he muttered, holding his revolver a little tightly.

As for Taiko, Shimizu and Atsushi, they were at loss at words. This was a really strange ability. A really bizarre one.

"Is that... Murasaki-san...?" Atsushi whimpered.

"I think so... who else could appear in her place?" Taiko replied, staring at the indigo-color haired girl with eyes large as saucers.

"Scary..." Shimizu mumbled.

The mysterious girl held her head up, with her face looking like Murasaki's. A cold smirk was on her face, hungry for bloodshed. She then picked up ner makeshift staff, twirled it in her hands casually, and walked towards her opponents.

"Hm... not bad for an ability," the four-eyed criminal said, taking a stance.

The farmer boy flashed a close eyed smile. "But we can disarm you as easy as we kidnapped this woman!"

"Very well then... let's just see what you are capable of." She said with a cold tone. Seconds passed, and she dashed at them with such inhuman speed. The farmer boy quickly stopped her with his pole and resumed his duel with her. She dodged and block his every swing and attack so precisely and swiftly, it seemed as though it was impossible to disarm her. Now he was the one struggling.

"Now!" Taiko ordered, leaping out of her hiding place, with Atsushi and Shimizu following after. They made a mad dash for the tied-up woman in the center of the warehouse.

He was struggling against the indigo-haired girl, but he eventually noticed the unexpected guests dashing towards their hostage. He kept his calm smile on his face and charged towards them.

"Oh no, you don't!"

He ran towards them, grabbing a large crate on his way and threw it at them. Right after he threw the crate, the indigo-haired girl dashed at him quickly and continued to fight him. She was extremely fast, getting from where she was to where they are now.

The crate was flying towards them. Shimizu graced herself while Atsushi closed his eyes, and all of a sudden, his arms turned into big white furry arms, with black stripes. He was about to shield her when he felt vibration from above. He turned to see Taiko holding back the crate midair with her soundwaves.

"Shield yourselves, I'm breaking this crate!" Taiko said jovially and casually.

She leaned forward and concentrated, strengthening the pressure of the soundwaves. Eventually, the crate broke into pieces, and the wood rained down on top of them. Atsushi wrapped his tiger-like arms around the girls and protected them from the debris falling above.

Once there was no longer debris falling from midair, Atsushi let his arms go from the girls. Taiko and Shimizu stared at him in surprise.

"Wow, so your ability allows you to turn your limbs... info animal limbs?" Shimizu asked, astounded.

"Well... in a way?" Atsushi stammered. "M-My ability Beast In The Moonlight allows me to transform into a white tiger. Sometimes fully, but I normally use only half of my ability, which is turning my limbs into tiger limbs, combined with my enhanced speed and strength."

"Ooooh, nice ability," Taiko complimented, with a wink.

They soon resumed to dashing to the woman. They were able to make it to the tied-up woman without any interruptions, and quickly got to work in untying her.

Atsushi was about to cut the ropes with his tiger-arms when a rock flew at him. He barely dodged. "H-Huh?!"

He turned to see the four-eyed criminal in front of them, who had somehow managed to escape Kunikida. He had his hands on his hips, and a smirk was on his face.

"You thought you could blind us easily with your friends dueling us," he started. "I have to say, a bit impressive, but not creative enough!"

He grabbed his pocket knife from his pocket and raised it high in the air, about to stab the woman. A gunshot rang and the bullet knocked the knife out of his hands.

"Goddammit!" he barked in frustration.

He whipped his head around to see Kunikida standing, with the revolver raised. The frustration was building up quickly inside the four-eyed criminal. They had come so far, he won't let them win so easily.

"Nice try, but that alone won't stop me!" The four-eyed criminal raised his hands, about to choke the woman, but he was immediately blasted away by Taiko's soundwaves.

Taiko had a calm smile on her face. She was enjoying this. "Wow, this is getting intense and intense by the minute!" she said excitedly.

The four-eyed criminal groaned, trying to get up. His body shook from the soundwaves. He was about to stand when the indigo-haired girl dashed towards him and attempted to stab him, but he barely dodged. Now he was the one dealing with the indigo-haired girl.

He kicked her, threw numerous rocks at her, but she was enduring it all. She was almost unbeatable. She was inhumanly strong, he barely missed the violent swings from her staff.

He didn't want to run, but he had no choice but to. The four-eyed criminal dodged an attack and made a dash for the woman, who was still being freed by Atsushi, Taiko and Shimizu.

"You're not winning this!" The four-eyed criminal shouted, frustrated and stressed. His energy was almost up, but he's not willing to let this fight be in his opponent's favor.

Taiko, with a calm smirk, waved her hand and soundwaves blasted at him to hold him from running towards the woman. The criminal was too busy on trying to hold himself against the soundwaves, he didn't notice Shimizu walking behind him_, _while keeping her distance away as so to avoid getting blasted by the soundwaves. _It was a distraction_.

"Now, Shimi!" Taiko called out once she stopped her soundwaves.

The criminal's eyes shot up in shock. Before he could realize what has happened, Shimizu tackled him to the ground, her eyes yellow due to her activated ability. The freckled-girl tied his hands up, with the criminal groaning in defeat.

"Finished!" Taiko chirped happily.

The girls turned to see Atsushi had cut the ropes off the woman, and he untied the gag. The woman gasped for air. "Thank you, so much..."

Shimizu smiled. "No problem. Are you alright, ma'm?" she asked.

"In one piece," the woman assured them.

Taiko turned to the criminal, smiling. "Well that was a good fight, don't you think?" she asked.

To her surprise, the criminal smiled. It wasn't an insane or evil smile. It was a friendly smile. "... Indeed. You all did so well on your exam."

Taiko and Shimizu's eyes went as large as saucers. "... Whaaaaaat?!" They shouted in surprise, simultaneously.

The woman whom they freed, flipped her hair, her eyes closed. "Playing the damsel is just so aggravating," she scoffed.

Atsushi sweatdropped. "Ahaha, I knew you wouldn't like that part, Akiko-san..."

Taiko and Shimizu looked so dumbfounded and exchanged shocked looks. "Wait, so..." Shimizu deducted.

Dazai, a close-eyed smile on his face and hands in his coat's pockets, nodded. "This _is_ your entrance exam, girls!" he explained. "These aren't real criminals at all. They're our fellow coworkers, even the woman held hostage."

Taiko and Shimizu continued to stare, completely speechless.

"? On earth to Shikin and Hirabayashi?" Kunikida called out to them.

"...Haha, nice one," Taiko finally said, although still in disbelief. "This situation was so done well, we didn't even realize it."

The farmer boy nodded happily. "Yup!" he said cheerfully. "Sorry also for scratching your friend. I didn't mean to."

Taiko and Shimizu stiffened upon remembering about Murasaki. Then, they heard Atsushi crying out in pain. The two friends and the detectives turned to see the indigo-haired girl repeatedly hitting him with her staff.

"Atsushi-kun!" The girls cried out.

"Ow-ow-OW! THAT HURT! STOP!" Atsushi cried out in pain, shielding himself. But no matter how hard he begged, he was hit double, triple, quadruple times, as if he was a meat being repeatedly beaten. The indigo-haired girl continued to hit him with such a sadistic smile on her face. She was enjoying it.

"Murasaki-san, STOP IT!" Shimizu pleaded desperately.

The indigo-haired girl stopped for a moment, then glared at Shimizu. "I'm not Murasaki..." she said. "My name... is _Fujitsubo_."

"Fujitsubo...?" Taiko repeated breathlessly.

Fujitsubo then continued to beat Atsushi with her staff. A bandaged hand grabbed hold of her wrist, and she turned to see Dazai kneeling beside her. She was too busy beating up Atsushi, she didn't notice him approaching her.

"That's enough now," Dazai said.

Blue flashes erupted from the physical contact, and moments later, Fujitsubo flashed and turned back to Murasaki. The now turned-back brunette fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Murasaki-san!" Taiko and Shimizu yelled out. They ran to Murasaki's unconscious body and checked on her.

"I-Is she okay?" Shimizu asked worriedly.

Akiko scratched her cheek. "She'll be alright," she answered. "She's exhausted from her ability, but she'll be up and about."

Atsushi stood still, looking at Murasaki. "So that's her ability..." he deduced. "She has an alter-ego called Fujitsubo that takes over..."

The man with black-spiky hair put his hand on his chin. "Hm, from what we've seen, the trigger is when she's cut or bruised," he added.

"Again, I apologize," the farmer boy said sadly. "No hurt feelings, right?"

"Well, you didn't mean to so, I guess you're good, Kenji," Akiko told him.

Taiko stared at Murasaki's body. "And I guess that as Fujitsubo, she goes on a killing rampage," she said. "Scary. We don't even know how to really stop her, unless we have Dazai-san with us to nullify her ability."

Kunikida fixed his glasses. "... A battle-crazed maniac for an alter-ego...," he pondered. "... Dazai, from now on, you must be with Shikibu when she activates her ability."

Dazai nodded, saluting happily. "Got that, Kunikida-kun."

Murasaki groaned, and she shuffled a bit. She slowly opened her eyes to see Taiko and Shimizu holding her body. She was a bit hazy. "Huh..? What...?"

Taiko and Shimizu sighed in relief. "Thank Ghandi," Taiko said. "You okay?"

Murasaki sat straight up, groaning. "I think so... what happened?"

"Oh, your alter-ego took over and started going on a rampage." The spiky-haired man replied calmly.

Akiko sweatdropped. "Ranpo-san, that's too straightforward and too quick."

Murasaki's eyes shot up, as if a firecracker as lit under her. "_WHAT?!_" she yelled out in surprise.

"Er... you're so surprised..?" Atsushi said nervously.

"Why wouldn't I be?! You met _Fujitsubo_?!" Murasaki demanded, her voice shaky. She asked the question as if it was a serious

"Yup, and she was real strong." Kenji told her, waving his hands like a child.

Murasaki stood stiff for a moment, in shock. Her alter-ego was unleashed and revealed. She tried so hard to prevent it from happening again, making sure she didn't get injured. She didn't want history to repeat itself. Didn't want to cause others to be...

"So that explains why you didn't want to reveal your ability," Kunikida deduced. "It was that dangerous, considering your inhumanly strong battle-crazed alter-ego."

Dazai had his arms behind his back. "Awwww, being harsh now are we, Kunikida-kun?"

Kunikida shot him an irritated look. "It's not a harsh comment, it's merely a fact, you idiot."

Murasaki stared at the ground in shame. She, as Fujitsubo, could have killed Atsushi right in the spot. This was her doing, it was all on her.

"I...I..." Murasaki mumbled. "... I'm so, sorry."

"Murasaki-san, it's okay," Atsushi said sheepishly. "Please don't be ashamed, for it wasn't your fault. You aren't conscious when you are Fujitsubo, right?"

The brunette looked up at him. "Well yeah, but..."

Taiko grabbed her hand. "No hurt feelings, Mura," she assured. "We swear. We accept you, Fujitsubo and all."

Murasaki stared at her. "Taiko..." For the first time, she had friends that accepted her completely. Accepted for what she is, regardless of he Fujitsubo ability. She never experienced people like this before, and the fact that they are actually making an effort on comforting her made her happy a bit.

Shimizu grabbed her other hand as well, smiling. "We'll be here for you, no matter what!" she chirped, flashing a close-eyed smile. "And we'll be sure to help you with controlling your ability."

Murasaki stared at the two best friends and the detectives in front of her. She felt so comfortable, so relaxed, being treated equally. She slowly let out a smile, then nodded. "... Right."

Ranpo gushed. "Ahh, such good friendship between those three," he remarked.

Kenji smiled so brightly. "Yup!"

Suddenly, Taiko looked at Kunikida and Dazai. "So.. what's the result of our entrance exam?"

"Oh, that," Dazai said. "Ask the director."

"The director...?" Taiko, Shimizu and Murasaki asked.

As if on cue, a deep voice came from behind the detectives. "So these are the three girls you told me about."

"-! Fukuzawa-san!" Atsushi exclaimed in surprise.

The detectives gave way for the man named Fukuzawa behind them. Yukichi Fukuzawa was really tall, had silver hair despite being a bit young, wore a green yukata, and had a calm, stern expression on his face. He slowly made his way towards the three girls.

He was so tall, it intimidated the girls a bit. The three of them helped Murasaki up, and they all saluted him. "Sir!" They wouldn't even dare to speak in a casual manner, so they adjusted their speech a bit.

Fukuzawa stayed silent for a moment, eyeing each other girls. Then, he spoke. "... Taiko Hirabayashi, Shimizu Shikin, and Murasaki Shikibu."

The girls braced themselves. "The three of you have shown an amount of potential and skill," Fukuzawa continued. "You have also shown an amount of willingness to lay your lives for the sake of others. Therefore... I hereby hire you three."

The girls blinked. They couldn't believe their ears. It sounded too good to be true. "Hold on, sir..." Taiko asked, just to make sure they heard it right. "Did you say..."

Fukuzawa nodded. "... I hereby hire the three of you," he repeated. "Hirabayashi, Shikin, and Shikibu... We welcome you to the Agency."

"Welcome!" The detectives (except for Kunikida) greeted happily.

The three of them exchanged joyful smiles. They felt their heart pumping with excitement.

They did it.

They were now official members of the Armed Detective Agency.

This was the start of their new lives, and new challenges were to come. Their luck had just gotten better, for all it takes is to let life play it all out, and that the tides will change eventually for greater things to come.

Taiko cheered happily, raising her fist in the air. "Did you hear that, girls?!" she said jovially. "_We did it! Our new lives have begun!_"

Shimizu nodded happily, clapping. "Fresh and clean homes, nice food, a righteous job..!"

Murasaki smiled, too. She too, was happy that was accepted in a new place, with new friends. "... Yeah. This is amazing." she said happily.

Taiko held her arms up. "Group hug~!"

Why wouldn't they have a group hug? They were practically beaming and jumping with joy, they joined in the hug (with Murasaki giving in willingly).

The Detectives felt gushy at the sight of the newfound trio sharing their first group hug. Even the stern Fukuzawa couldn't help but feel the same way, although he hid it behind his calm, serious expression.

"How cute," Ranpo said, with Akiko nodding in agreement.

"By the power of friendship!" Kenji exclaimed happily.

Dazai sighed happily, hands in pockets. "It'll be an honor to work with you, lovely ladies!"

Kunikida stared at him again. "And that means no flirting with them, you GOT THAT?!"

Dazai made a derpy face in response. "No promises, Kunikida-kun~"

Akiko rolled her eyes in response. "Oh, you'll get used to those petty arguments of theirs," she told the girls. "Eventually."

Taiko sweatdropped. "Yare yare daze." **(A/N: If you understand this reference, then I also salute you.)**

Fukuzawa spoke up again. "Additionally."

The detectives stood firmly and stayed silent. Kunikida and Dazai stopped their argument as well. They had so much respect for their director, they feared what would happen if they dare to show any kind of crass behavior or disrespect in front of him. After all, he's their leader of the organization.

Fukuzawa faced Taiko, Shimizu and Murasaki. "You three seem coordinated enough to work as a unit, but your individual weaknesses must be addressed and worked on," he continued. "While your skills are already sufficient enough to prove yourselves, I expect that you continue to improve your capabilities. _First as individuals_."

He had a point. They had so much skill and potential that they could work together as a team, but grouping them at once wouldn't be wise. So it would be best to work on their individual weaknesses, so that then, and only then, they would be able to sync well with each other, and be the best unit they could be in the Agency.

The girls all nodded and saluted. "Affirmative, sir." They answered firmly, the way a soldier responded to a captain.

_These three remind me of when I hired Nakajima._ Fukuzawa thought to himself. _They have a considerable amount of focus and determination. It is possible for them to become a formidable unit, yet much remains to be seen..._

Taiko put her arms behind her back, relaxed. "Whew, That was enough fun for today," she said casually. "... so where can we celebrate our welcoming?"

* * *

"New members of the Agency..."

Not too far, a woman watched the scene through her binoculars. She lowered the binoculars down, then smirked coldly.

"_The fun will begin soon_."

* * *

**Oh boi, something bad's about to happen**

**But anyways, hope u enjoyed this rushed chapter even though I clearly didn't rush it, and did the best I can**

**I'm being a bit selfish here, but please leave some likes and reviews in this story, and most importantly, some constructive criticism would help (if there's anything wrong with my story)**

**I'm trying my best to make sure the OCs here aren't Mary-sues,so please appreciate my efforts here**

**And speaking of OCs, if ur wondering what they sound like in both english and japanese, here:**

**Taiko Hirabayashi - Aya Suzaki (Japanese, Mei Yachiyo from Release The Spyce), Kari Wahlgren (English, Tsuruya from Haruhi Suzumiya)**

**Shimizu Shikin - Yurika Kubo (Japanese, Hanayo Koizumi from Love Live!), Michelle Ruff (English, Tsukasa Hiiragi from Lucky Star)**

**Murasaki Shikibu - Sayaka Senbongi (Japanese, Trish Una from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind), Avery Smithart (English, Cinnabar from Land of Lustrous)**

**And additionally, I'll be going on a trip to Canada, but I'll do my best to work on chapter 3**

**So, until we meet again, lovely weebs**

**I dont own Bungo Stray Dogs, it belongs to Kafka Asagiri, but I own Taiko and Shimizu and my friend Lapis owns Murasaki **

**Peace out**


End file.
